the_neutrinoversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Artificer
'Summary' The Artificer is a Jimmy-Neutrino-infused object, taking the form of a black army shovel. It is one of the four Jimmy-Neutrino artefacts, and is among one of the strongest/most capable objects in existence. 'Description' The Artificer is a simple jet-black army shovel, with a moderate-length handle with an aptly-sized shovel head to match. The shovel head is made of some sort of metal compound unable to be identified, and the handle seems to be made of wood. The shovel head has three white striped markings running up the face of it on each face of it, and the bottom of the handle has a white stripe wrapped around it as an end-cap. 'History' Like all Jimmy-Neutrino Artefacts, The Artificer’s true source or origin is unknown. Jimmy Neutron himself theorised that the Artefacts were possibly created by a being much more powerful than anything this universe had ever seen, but many theories surfacing from the original PSaLD from the Soviet era proposed that the artefacts were in fact three-dimensional constructs of infinite-dimensional concepts, only made tangible and comprehensible in our dimension by the fact that they made themselves to be. The Artificer was found in the Altai Mountain Range in Siberia of the Prime Universe’s Earth by Jimmy Neutron when he was scouring the multiverse for the last J-N artefact. He used this object to defeat Professor Calamitous and, after the first Multiversal Reset, was hidden away by Jimmy to protect reality from future threats. It was found in a secret room in the school where Andre, Jon, Chris etc. go to, and was fought over until Andre and Chris retrieved it and formed PSaLD with it in mind. The Artificer was then further used by Chris, being his main tool of choice on the battle field, and was given a ‘Jimmy-Neutrino dampener’ created by Chris himself to stop its powers from being too destructive. 'Abilities' The Artificer’s ability include a range of things that can fall under the category of manipulating and shaping the dimensional fabric of the multiverse to the user’s will. The shovel has the ability to rip holes within the fabric of the multiverse, but this is limited to creating portals that close when exiting, and isn’t as powerful as the Four Point Star (see: J-N ARTEFACTS: TWO OF FOUR). However, the Artificer’s main ability is to construct formations out of the dimensional fabric and repair damage done to it, in which it excels at. The Artificer, using J-N energy, can conjure constructions made of dimensional fabric that can stop physical objects in their path, shape the physical reality of a dimension, and many more uses. The actual applications for this ability is near-limitless, with formations ranging to universal size able to be conjured from the shovel head. The range of the shovel head itself can be from swiping range (physical range) to billions of lightyears away, able to extend to the end of the expanding universe and back (moves faster than the speed of light). This makes the Artificer a terrifyingly efficient builder of reality and effective defence mechanism in combat against J-N infused objects and enhanced biological beings. Additionally, the Artificer can repair dimensional rips and fissures that contain J-N energy. This is a direct counter to the Four Point Star, able to seal up rips in the fabric of the multiverse. The range of this ability corresponds with its main feature, able to seal rips that can be universes in size. While this works very efficiently with artificially-made rips, actual dimensional fissures that form portals, especially dormant ones, are more difficult to seal. On top of all of this, the Artificer, like every J-N-infused object, is near-indestructible. The molecular compounds that make up the shovel are woven with J-N particles on a subatomic level, making it impervious to breakage and harm. The only thing that can harm it, like every other artefact and J-N object is another J-N object. The Artificer, however, will only be properly harmed by one of the other four artefacts, and regular J-N infused biological beings or weapons will have a harder time destroying it. Category:JN Artefacts